


Backstreet

by Jeannexta



Category: Just Friends - CL NOV (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Seme!Bagas, Uke!Aaron, baron - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta
Summary: Aaron tak ingin orang-orang tahu mengenai status hubungannya dengan Bagas yang pacaran diam-diam alias backstreet.Dan karena suatu kejadian, Bagas mendadak ngambek.
Relationships: Bagas Adnan/Aaron Abifandya
Kudos: 2





	Backstreet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Semua karakter Just Friends yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik CL NOV. Namun cerita fanfiksi ini adalah hasil imajinasi saya. 
> 
> Setting: Canon 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Genre(s): Friendship, Drama, Humor, Romance.
> 
> Status: Oneshot
> 
> Pairing: Bagas Adnan×Aaron Abifandya (BaRon)
> 
> Peringatan: Fanfiksi ini bertema Boys Love, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Dialognya sengaja dibuat tidak baku, supaya tidak terkesan kaku. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.
> 
> ***
> 
> My 3rd fic on Just Friends fandom. Enjoy! ;)

"Ron, singgah di toilet dulu, ya."

Aaron mengangguk tanpa suara. Sudah hafal di luar kepala kalau Bagas hobi 'menabung' setiap pagi di toilet sekolah. Begitu keduanya sampai di depan toilet, Bagas langsung masuk ke dalam, sementara Aaron berdiri menunggu di luar.

Terlalu fokus dengan _smartphone_ -nya, Aaron belum sadar kalau Bagas sudah berbalik keluar. Pemuda itu celingak-celinguk, memastikan koridor tak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Kemudian dengan cepat dia menarik sebelah lengan Aaron untuk masuk ke dalam toilet. Setelah menggantung papan bertuliskan 'toilet sedang dibersihkan', Bagas langsung menutup pintu dari dalam.

"Ada apaan, sih?" Kedua alis Aaron mengerut bingung.

Setengah tergesa, Bagas menyeret Aaron ke salah satu bilik toilet paling ujung—yang tadi sudah diperiksa semua biliknya kosong. Aaron didorong masuk, sebelum dia juga ikut, lalu pintu bilik toilet itu ditutup.

"Bagas, apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kamu malah ngajak aku masuk toilet ini berdua?!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Bagas mendorong Aaron ke dinding. Satu tangannya terulur, menopang di samping kepala Aaron. Sementara tangannya yang satu meraih dagu pemuda itu.

Aaron terlambat menghindar begitu Bagas sudah menyambar bibirnya. Menciumnya penuh nafsu. Kedua mata Aaron yang sempat terbelalak kaget langsung terpejam rapat saat lidah Bagas menerobos masuk. Aaron tak sanggup menolak. Ciuman Bagas selalu berhasil membuatnya tak berdaya.

Suara bel masuk berbunyi. Aaron tersentak. Dengan susah payah dia mendorong bahu Bagas, mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka.

"Udah bel masuk tau!"

"Tapi aku masih ingin menciummu lagi!"

Tak ada pilihan. Aaron menginjak kaki Bagas dan keluar dari bilik toilet. Bagas meraung kesakitan. Aaron mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah akibat ciuman Bagas.

"Aaron—"

"Bisa nggak sih kamu pilih tempat yang bersih dan nyaman kalau mau menciumku? Ini toilet sekolah! Jorok tau!" Aaron meringis dengan wajah jijik.

Bagas tak bisa membantah. Karena dia juga bisa mencium bau-bau tak sedap. Pasti ada yang buang hajat di salah satu toilet tanpa disiram. Sialan.

Dengan sebelah tangan membekap mulut dan hidung, Aaron bergegas keluar. Bagas menyusul. Kedua pemuda itu tak menduga begitu membuka pintu, guru bimbingan konseling di sekolah mereka, bapak Jamaludin—yang lebih dikenal Pak Botak—langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat lewat di depan toilet.

"Sudah bel masuk, tapi kalian masih berkeliaran di luar kelas?" Guru dengan sebagian kepala yang botak permanen itu menatap dengan datar. Sudah lelah berurusan dengan kedua muridnya ini yang langganan mendapat hukuman darinya. "Ikut Bapak sekarang!"

Aaron menarik napas berat. Kena hukuman lagi deh. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Hukuman Aaron dan Bagas memang sudah _off the record_ di sekolah. Ditatapnya Bagas yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sorot matanya seolah berkata, 'Ini semua gara-gara kamu sih!'. Bagas hanya bisa nyengir.

*******

  
Guru kimia yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas 11 IPA-B sedang ada urusan mendadak. Para murid di kelas itu langsung kompak menikmati jam kosong itu dengan cara masing-masing. Ada yang membentuk kelompok untuk ngerumpi, mabar, dan ada juga yang rajin membaca buku.

Bagas memilih untuk memerhatikan teman sebangkunya, Aaron Abifandya yang berada di dunianya sendiri; asyik menggambar di buku.

"Ron."

"Hm?"

"Masih ingat nggak dulu pas kelas satu SD aku deketin kamu saat sedang asyik menggambar?"

Aaron menoleh. Mana mungkin dia lupa. Itu pertama kalinya dia berkenalan dengan Bagas dan menjadi teman pemuda itu sampai sekarang.

"Gambarmu butut sekali saat itu," celetuk Aaron.

"Aku nggak punya darah seniman, jadi wajar dong gambarku butut!"

Aaron jadi tertawa geli. Melihat itu, Bagas jadi gemas mencubit sebelah pipi Aaron.

"Cie cie! Kalau mau _lovey dovey_ jangan di kelas dong! Bikin sakit mata aja!" Gilang yang duduk di depan keduanya langsung mengejek.

Dengan wajah datar, Aaron memberi jari tengahnya ke arah Gilang, sebelum kembali menggambar di bukunya. Bagas terkekeh geli melihat wajah bete Gilang.

"Ron!"

"Bacot! Nggak liat aku lagi serius menggambar? Mau hidungmu itu aku colok pake pensil?"

Ancaman itu langsung membuat Bagas refleks menutup hidungnya. Gilang tergelak, ngakak _so hard_. Angga yang duduk di sebelah Gilang hanya bisa menggeleng dan memilih untuk fokus dengan buku kimia yang dibacanya.

"Jangan-jangan kamu masih marah karena kejadian di toilet tadi pagi, ya?"

"Pake nanya lagi!"

Bagas menarik napas panjang. Wajahnya mendadak suram. "Abisnya udah hampir tiga hari kamu nggak izinin aku buat ... cium kamu." Untunglah Bagas cukup tahu diri untuk melanjutkan dua kata terakhir dengan suara berbisik.

"Aku lagi nggak _mood_ tau!"

"Kok gitu sih?! Kita 'kan pac—Umph!?"

Dengan cepat telapak tangan kanan Aaron membekap mulut Bagas sebelum kalimat pemuda itu selesai. Kalau sampai teman sekelas mereka tahu dia dan Bagas sudah lama pacaran diam-diam alias _backstreet_ , pasti seisi kelas ini, atau buruknya seisi sekolah akan gempar. Bagas itu populer di kalangan perempuan yang ada di sekolah ini. Makanya Aaron merinding membayangkan para perempuan itu berubah menjadi singa-singa betina yang mencabiknya hingga tak bersisa.

Aaron berbisik, "Heh, bego! Udah aku bilang jangan pernah mengumbar hubungan kita! Kamu mau ya liat aku tinggal sisa nama?!" Bagas menggeleng-geleng. "Awas aja kalau kamu keceplosan lagi!"

Bagas akhirnya jadi seperti patung. Hanya bisa diam melihat Aaron yang kembali menggambar tanpa mencoba untuk mengajak bicara lagi.

*******

  
Bel istirahat berbunyi. Para murid di setiap kelas langsung berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi perut di kantin. Sambil membereskan buku-bukunya di atas meja, Aaron melirik lewat ekor mata. Bagas masih bergeming di bangkunya. Mungkin karena tadi sempat diomeli Aaron, pemuda itu takut buka suara lebih dulu. Baru saja bibir Aaron terbuka untuk mengajak pemuda itu ke kantin, salah satu teman sekelas mereka, Beby langsung menarik sebelah lengan Bagas hingga berdiri.

"Bagas, ayo ke kantin!" Gadis itu memeluk lengan Bagas dengan erat. Kedua matanya melotot ke arah Aaron agar tak mengganggu.

Aaron yang mengira Bagas akan menoleh ke arahnya dan mengajaknya seperti biasa, tak menyangka begitu pemuda itu pergi berdua saja dengan Beby. Apa-apaan ini? Jangan bilang Bagas ngambek karena kejadian tadi?

"Cieee, dicuekin ya?" Gilang yang masih duduk di bangkunya tak bisa menahan cengiran jahilnya. Aaron mendelik. Angga langsung menengahi sebelum terjadi adu verbal, dan mengajak kedua temannya itu ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin yang sudah hampir penuh dengan umat-umat kelaparan, Aaron melihat Bagas dan Beby sudah duduk di salah satu meja, menyantap bakso di mangkuk masing-masing.

"Kita nimbrung di sini, ya?" Gilang mewakili suara kedua temannya begitu menghampiri meja Bagas dan Beby. "Meja yang lain udah penuh, sih!"

Bagas mengangguk tanpa suara. Sementara Beby langsung protes. Dia tak ingin Aaron duduk di sebelah Bagas. Akhirnya dia yang pindah ke samping pemuda itu.

Dia kesambet setan pendiam, ya? batin Aaron dalam hati. Soalnya Bagas hanya menyantap baksonya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Ternyata keanehan Bagas juga membuat Gilang dan Angga bingung. Padahal Bagas yang lebih sering berkicau di antara mereka. Kalau pemuda itu mendadak diam seribu bahasa begitu, pasti hanya satu alasan. Keduanya kompak menoleh ke arah Aaron.

Tapi Aaron tampak cuek dan sudah menikmati mie yang tadi dipesannya.

*******

  
Siang itu, Aaron pulang ke rumah dengan pikiran tak di badan. Tadi saat bel pulang berbunyi, Bagas langsung membereskan propertinya di atas meja, dan keluar kelas tanpa menunggunya. Aaron yakin Bagas pasti ngambek karena kejadian di kelas tadi.

Mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, Aaron mencoba menelepon pemuda itu. Hanya suara operator yang menjawab. Menarik napas panjang, Aaron merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Pikirannya menerawang. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa ditempeli oleh Bagas hampir setiap hari, makanya sekarang Aaron jadi merasa kesepian. Terlebih lagi, status hubungannya dengan Bagas bukan lagi sekedar teman, melainkan sepasang kekasih.

Ah sudahlah! Aaron menggeleng. Nanti juga Bagas akan lupa dengan ngambeknya itu.

Meraih tas ranselnya, Aaron mengeluarkan buku bersampul hitam yang biasa digunakannya untuk menggambar. Dibukanya lembaran buku itu satu per satu. Ada satu gambar yang membuatnya tersenyum saat melihat.

*******

  
Tepat jam sembilan malam. Aaron sedang asyik bermain _smartphone_ -nya, ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan di jendela kamarnya yang sudah tertutup rapat. Aaron mengira dia hanya salah dengar, tapi ketukan itu kembali terdengar.

Meski takut, Aaron berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyingkap gorden. Di luar gelap gulita. Dibukanya jendela untuk memeriksa. Dan ternyata—

"WAAAAA!" Aaron refleks berteriak melihat penampakan sosok hitam yang berdiri di samping jendela.

"Ini aku!" Bagas langsung menurunkan tudung _hoodie_ hitam yang dipakainya.

Sebelah tangan Aaron memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat seperti habis diajak berlari maraton. "Sialan! Aku kira setan! Ngapain sih pake ketuk jendela kamarku malam-malam begini?! Kenapa nggak lewat pintu rumah?!" Kedua matanya melotot.

"Kalau mamamu yang buka pasti aku langsung diusir." Bibir Bagas maju beberapa senti. Cemberut.

Aaron menarik napas, "Ya udah, ayo masuk."

Bagas mengangguk sambil melewati jendela. Kemudian dia duduk di depan meja rendah. Aaron ikut duduk.

Hening.

"Kok diem aja sih? Kamu masih ngambek?" Aaron akhirnya lebih dulu buka suara.

Bagas menggeleng. Ditatapnya Aaron tanpa berkedip. "Maaf ya, tadi aku langsung pulang tanpa menunggumu."

Sempat tertegun, Aaron tersenyum tipis. "Nggak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah mengomelimu di kelas tadi."

"Rasanya lega. Jadi aku pamit pulang sekarang."

"Eh? Segitu aja?"

Bagas menoleh. "Iya, itu aja. Karena sejak pulang sekolah tadi aku nggak bisa tenang memikirkan hal itu."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Aaron menatap ke arah lain sambil berkata, "Yakin kamu mau pulang sekarang? Nggak mau melakukan _sesuatu_ dulu denganku?"

Bagas yang sempat tidak mengerti, langsung tersadar begitu melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Aaron. "Melakukan sesuatu denganmu? Maksudmu apa ya, Ron?" Dia jadi ingin menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Aaron mendesis jengkel. "Apaan sih! Jangan sok nggak tau! Padahal otakmu mesum begitu!"

Tergelak, Bagas menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa keras. Diraihnya jemari Aaron dan mengecup lembut punggung tangan pemuda itu. "Mau kuangkat ala tuan putri ke tempat tidurmu?"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Aaron langsung berdiri. Wajahnya sudah merah padam karena malu. "Po-Pokoknya cuma sebatas ciuman aja, ya! Awas aja kalo lebih dari itu!"

Bagas mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit, "Okeee!"

*******

  
Keesokannya saat jam pelajaran pertama, kelas 11 IPA-B kembali kosong dengan guru yang mengajar. Kali ini karena ada rapat guru.

"Sering-sering aja jam kosong kayak begini setiap hari." Gilang terkekeh senang.

Kedua mata Aaron menatap pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu dengan malas, "Aku tau kamu itu bego. Tapi jangan diborong semua dong. Sisain juga untuk Bagas."

"Kok aku sih?!" Bagas langsung protes. "Aku nggak bego-bego amat kok!"

"Tapi 'kan Abang emang bego dari masih orok," komentar Angga tanpa dosa.

Aaron membekap mulut, menahan tawa yang akan meledak. Sementara Gilang sudah cekakakan sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Ron, sudah lama aku pengen ngomong ini," katanya dengan nada serius. "Kenapa kamu nggak pernah coba gambar aku? Kamu 'kan jago gambar."

Satu alis Aaron terangkat, "Aku udah pernah gambar kamu diam-diam kok. Mau liat?"

"Oh ya?! Mana? Mana? Aku mau liat dong!" Kedua mata Bagas berbinar-binar senang.

Aaron membuka buku gambarnya. Gilang dan Angga menoleh ke belakang, jadi penasaran ingin melihat juga. Dan begitu Aaron memperlihatkan gambar Bagas yang dibuatnya, ketiga orang di sekitarnya langsung memberi reaksi berbeda.

Gilang kembali cekakakan. Angga berkomentar, 'Wah, mirip Abang!'. Sementara Bagas langsung kecewa.

Di lembaran buku itu ada nama Bagas, dengan gambar babi di bawahnya.

"Aku kirain beneran! Akutu nggak bisa diginiin, Ron!" dengus Bagas.

Aaron tersenyum penuh makna. Sebenarnya ada gambar Bagas yang sudah pernah dibuatnya, tapi dia tak ingin memperlihatkan. Cukup dia saja yang menikmati. Karena gambar itu dibuatnya saat Bagas sedang tertidur.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *


End file.
